


心尖愛人

by ppixia



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, 之南针 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppixia/pseuds/ppixia
Summary: “你不可能。”
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	心尖愛人

**Author's Note:**

> 年齡差有更改
> 
> 嘉小光兩歲
> 
> 嘉✘光✘南 大三角慎入
> 
> 焉之be南針oe 嘉南無
> 
> 智障無劇情 為do而do
> 
> 夏之光渣男人設
> 
> ooc

或許我該說我和我親親弟弟的關係其實就是個意外。

父母從小離異跟著母親走的還是還在肚子裡的弟弟。

那天晚上風挺大的，母親就外套了一件大衣。顯懷的隆起，她狼狽得像被人掃地出門的小三。但事實卻是父親在外面有了女人。

我當時也才三四歲，平時再是愛鬧騰不懂事心底也非常清楚，母親是不要我了而不是去外面超市買菜。我哭著讓她不要走，世間怎麼會有怎麼沒良心的母親，厚重的木門差點夾斷了我當時扒著母親的手。

我當時疼了好久，父親帶著我不認識的女人回家，那女人還帶了個奶白的娃娃。

那個矮不隆冬，低我小半頭的小玩意兒是我的弟弟。

她沒有待我不好，就只是看到她就想起父親的嘴臉，心難生喜愛之情。

父親常年外出工作，留在家裡的就只有我們三個。

在之後我的身量不斷拔高，我的弟弟卻像永遠都長不大的孩子，膚若凝脂帶著不適生存與社會的，童真與乖張。

他永遠那麼純粹，他是乾淨的，出淤泥而不染的潔白。

醉酒的晚上我進了他的房間，帶上門之後鎖上了門。月色朦朧襯他皮膚白，像雪，我手支著他的床吻他。

“寶寶。”

見他眠起微愣模樣眉眼如畫，我欺身而上。手臂環抱他的弧度剛好，他勾著我的脖子回吻。我輕剝他睡衣身白如凝脂，我嘴裡銜著他嫩粉的乳頭啃咬。他嘟噥幾句似欲拒還迎，我封上他如果凍的唇。

如喪花一點一點折在我手上。

“光光...好疼...光光...”

迴蕩他求饒的哭腔。

學舞的柔韌他的腿架在我肩上，嫩白腿根的紅印是我掐的。我的寶貝弟弟在哭，像貓一樣求饒的，不敢放肆的。

白濁射在我腰腹，我輕沾一點送入他口中。

“吞下去。”

性器深埋溫柔鄉，顧不得九淺一深我直接挺入，性器便埋得更深。

我抬起他下巴親他，舌根攪入白濁相融，在彼此的唇齒間相渡。我舌根伸到他喉嚨處，硬是逼著他把濁物吞進口中。

幫他清理之後，我把他抱上了床。他拉著我的手臂讓我不要走，我親吻他額頭一語不發，最後還是走出了房間。

我在門口抽了幾根軟中華，被來電擾了神。

“之光啊，那個，你弟要回來了。”

“是嗎？哪個弟弟？是你外面找女人生的嗎？”

“夏之光！那是你親弟弟！親親弟弟！”

記憶被勾勒出輪廓，沉寂的大海落了一塊石頭，撲通一片波瀾。

“我知道了。”就掛斷了來電。

我的弟弟回國是兩天後的晚上。

一身黑的冷峻少年一絲不苟，問他幾句他回幾句，言語不多人前保持斯文有禮。

他隨母姓，姓焉，名字像是母親低趣的浪漫，起了個文縐縐的名字，栩嘉。

“你名字挺好聽的。”

“謝謝。你的也是。”

禮貌又客氣得俗套，人前君子。

餐桌前父親難得回家一趟，繼母煮得豐盛，我一只腿去勾他的他的小腿，抬起腳，腳趾足心挑弄去揉他的雞巴。

跳蛋檔位我逐漸開大，我的寶貝在餐桌下扭撅著屁股，臉倒像紅蘋果一樣紅通。

“光光...光光...好難受......幫我...”

“寶寶乖，你把他舔硬了我就給你哦。”

像是在哄，手指卷著周震南的髮絲來了幾個深喉。

“嗚嗚嗚嗚......”

周震南含著柱身，身後小穴濕潤水流不斷，褲子濕了一小片。

“吸他。”像是命令，口氣裡的絕對服從。

周震南還在抽泣，哭喘氣的嘴一動一動，夏之光爽得快要升天。

“寶貝乖...自己把褲子脫了...轉過來......”

肉穴一縮一縮，夏之光取出放入已久的跳蛋，將自己送了進去。

光光...光光...

他的寶貝弟弟還在叫，細微呻吟的，帶著哭腔的，一遍一遍叫著他的名字。

周震南的呻吟給夏之光帶來很大的成就感，加大了抽送的力度。他一隻手禁錮著周震南的腰身，加大力度的時候盡量不讓周震南往前撞。

“寶貝乖...南南...叫哥哥...”

“哥哥...嗚...哥哥嗚嗚嗚...南南好疼...哥哥輕點...”

意指夏之光掐他大腿根下手輕一點。

“寶貝不哭...”

夏之光將頭靠在周震南背上，光溜溜的後背是熱的。他虔誠親吻周震南的後背，小心得好像是什麼稀世珍寶似的。

下身抽動力度不減，抽動幾十下就把周震南的後穴射得滿當。

幫周震南清理乾淨的夏之光把周震南抱上床之後慣例地給他來了個晚安吻，卻被身後的人鎖著了手強硬地扛起走出了房間門。

“怎麼了炮友先生？”

語氣盡是玩味。

“還是我該叫你，寶貝弟弟？”

“你知道我不是那個意思。”

“那你是什麼意思？弟弟？還是炮友？”

“你知道我喜歡你。”

夏之光愣是從中聽出幾分無奈，對自己的更是對上天的。

“我當然也喜歡你啊，我的弟弟。”

焉栩嘉欺身壓著剛被抱進房間就被摔上床夏之光，惡狠狠地咬上了他的嘴唇。

目露戾色眼淚卻把嗒往外流。

嘴裡似在呢喃:“求你愛我好不好...不要離開我好不好？”

夏之光樂享其成不疾不徐地回吻，小孩似的哭鬧言語不甚在意。

焉栩嘉一手拖著夏之光的腰，一隻手伸向褲腰處，挑開了皮帶。CK內褲被滑開性器半硬，他伸手撫上。

他和夏之光，他的哥哥，是炮友，還是在雙方不知關係的情況下成的炮友。

周震南不是夏之光的第一個，風流成性自成年之後就開始在外面沾花惹草，想打焉栩嘉主意最後反而被壓。

焉栩嘉喚醒夏之光內心的受虐分子，他喜歡焉栩嘉的霸道，簡潔有力到一絲不苟。他愛掌控也喜歡被馴服，看似自己佔據了的是被動權，但兩個人自己心裡都明白雙方在這段關係都扮演著什麼角色。

焉栩嘉才是那個輸到徹徹底底的那個，就因為自己愛夏之光，動情者皆是輸家。

他的手握著夏之光的性器擼動，他了解夏之光的身體。他知道夏之光哪裡敏感，哪個部位有痣，大腿根有多嫩，屁股有多軟。

擴張做得仔細，手指進入的時候還帶著厚厚一層潤滑液。他捨不得讓他疼到，憋著漲硬的性器耐心得給夏之光做擴張。

“嘉嘉...疼...”

單是兩根手指進去就讓夏之光軟了腰。他點生得淺，焉栩嘉手指伸進去四分之三就碰到了他的敏感點。

耐心擴張接下來的就是挺身的直接進去，夏之光爽得叫出了聲。他咿咿呀呀叫著，叫老公，又叫哥哥，最後紅著鼻頭叫嘉嘉。

焉栩嘉對性事毫無憐憫之心，他紅了眼的操干，交合處的液體泛起了泡沫。後入式焉栩嘉雙手環抱夏之光的背，他親吻他的背脊，被夏之光聽見他微聲抽泣。

“喜歡我好不好...就一點點好不好...我不可以沒有你的...”

“之光...光光...”

夏之光聽得恍神，焉栩嘉把他操得又疼又雙，實在是沒有那個心思去聽焉栩嘉在呢喃什麼。

夏之光早晨醒來的時候進了廁所，果不其然看見背脊處和肩膀，從頭到尾就沒一塊好肉。

腰挺酸，焉栩嘉昨晚做得挺猛。

他看著鏡面前自己的臉恍惚，他到底想要什麼？

他想要周震南嗎？

他喜歡焉栩嘉嗎？

他自作孽的人生到底是為了什麼？

餐桌前還未落桌，桌上只有有些冷了的早餐。餐廳無人，焉栩嘉叫住了他。

“你愛周震南嗎？”

夏之光沒有答復。

“也沒有一點點喜歡我嗎？”

“我們不可能，誰都好，我們不可能。”

“我們都累了，結束吧。弟弟。”

對焉栩嘉的愛難以啟齒嗎？

不是，誰都沒有這個把握抵得過倫理和世俗。

我們第一次遇見還是在酒吧，搞不明白什麼同學聚會為什麼會約在這種地方。

我喝的莫吉托，酒不烈，就是喝了幾杯有點微醺。眼神有點恍惚，紅色頭髮的男人太引人矚目。紅髮的風流公子哥找我搭話，酒杯裡的是馬提尼。他頭髮的色水很好看，傭兒不俗。

“你叫什麼名字？”

“焉栩嘉。”

“幸會，我叫夏之光。”

後來我才知道，那是我炎熱夏夜，迎來秋風之前，唯一一束的光。


End file.
